Two In One
by DemonSaya
Summary: Well, this is one of my older stories, so be gentle...Kagome dies and her spirit enters Inuyasha's body...Now, Inuyasha is hearing her voice...


Kagome sat reclined on her bed. Her headache had increased to incredible heights since the last arguement with Inuyasha. She didn't know why, but every single time they fought, she got a painful headache.

Two Within One****

** **

** **

** **

** **

**The Accident**

Kagome sat reclined on her bed.Her headache had magnified to incredible heights since the last argument with Inuyasha.She didn't know why, but every single time they fought, she got an agonizing headache.

She groaned and rubbed her shoulders."It must be from stress."She muttered, feeling a huge knot at the base of her neck."A girl can only take so much demon slaying."

Her soft comments were met by blissful silence.

"Alone for one whole day...what's a girl to do?"She smiled a bit, despite her pain."I can't remember what I used to do with my spare time before meeting Inuyasha."She groaned."Why can't I get him out of my head even when I'm not around him?"She grumbled.

Inuyasha, who had been poised at her window when she said this, almost fell from the sill.

Sneaking away quietly, he decided not to bother her about the jewel.

Personally, I think he wants her to keep right on thinking about him.^_^

Kagome smiled a bit, propping herself up against the pillow, wondering what he was doing now.She, frankly, hoped he was thinking about her too.

She felt a tingling chill and looked up.A monster?She wondered.Here?She stood and peered out her window.

"Open it..."

The irresistible voice spoke soothingly to her."Go on, it's okay..."

In a hypnotic state, Kagome slid the window of her second floor bedroom open.

"Climb out on the ledge..."It commanded her.

She did it's bidding.

Her hypnosis was broken, and she then felt a hand shoving her off her windowsill.

Inuyasha heard the scream before he ever made it to the well.He turned quickly in time to see Kagome hit the ground.He stifled a cry, and ran to her.

"Kagome!"He cried as he ran to the area in front of her window."KAGOME!"He scooped her up, praying she was alive.

Kagome's blue eyes stared up at him, lifeless.

"KAGOME!KAGOM-!"He felt tears falling down his cheeks.He choked on a lump that was forming in his throat."Please, speak to me!"He whispered, in anguish."Don't be dead!"

When she didn't respond, he cradled her against his chest.

Suddenly, Kagome's body began to turn into an unstable substance, almost like a gas.Inuyasha stared at it, not sure what was happening.

It was then, when he felt her lightening in his embrace, that it was absorbed into Inuyasha's body.

He stared at where Kagome had once been, not believing what he'd just seen.

**The Voice**

Inuyasha choked on his sobs.He was balled up on the floor of Kaede's hut, crying silently.Kaede looked at him worriedly.

"What's his problem?"Shippou muttered under his breath.

"Musta' gotten the 'sit' treatment again."Sango said casually.

"Serves him right for trying to drag her from her learning."Miroku commented, drinking from his small bowl of sake.

"I don't think so."Kaede said softly, staring at the quivering form of Inuyasha."I fear something worse."

Inuyasha barely heard them, he kept hearing Kagome's scream as she fell from her window.She must have broken her neck when she fell, he thought sadly, unmindful of the tears on his cheeks.At least she didn't suffer.

'Inuyasha...'The soft voice in Inuyasha's head caused a gasp to escape him."Kagome..."He whispered.

All the heads in the room jerked around.

'Yes, it's me, Inuyasha.'Kagome's soft voice played in his head.'You must not grieve.'

Inuyasha caught the others staring at him, and quietly left the hut.Not grieve, he thought, feh.

'It was not your fault.'

Inuyasha didn't respond to her voice.

'DAMN YOU INUYASHA, DON'T SHUT ME OUT!'

"I'm not."He whispered."I just want to get where people wont think I'm insane."

There was a soft chuckle.

"Am I mad?"He asked."Am I hearing you because I'm going crazy?"

'You're not going crazy, Inuyasha.'

"It's my fault."Inuyasha looked up at the sky through the leaves on the Gods tree.

'Oh, you baka.'Kagome's voice seemed oddly soothing to him.'It's not your fault.I'm too weak.'There was a rather dry chuckle.'The voice told me to climb onto the ledge, then I was pushed off.'

Inuyasha felt the tears starting again."There's so much I never had a chance to tell you..."He whispered.

'Me too.'

"Could you tell me where you are, so I'll know I'm not going crazy?"He asked tentatively.

'Inside you...'Kagome's voice faded.'I can't talk with you now...Set things right...my Inuyasha...'

"Don't go!"Inuyasha cried."Don't...leave me again...my Kagome..."

As he said those words, a sweet perfume swirled around him.Kagome's scent.The fragrance that followed her everywhere,telling him she was still with him, that she would always be there, as long as he could smell her.

Shippou looked out the small window of the hut, to see Inuyasha moving back towards the hut, a very obstinate look on his face."Oi, dog-breath's back!"He called into the deeper section of the hut.

The others looked up as Inuyasha walked in."He's back to normal, looks like."Sango said.

"We need to talk."Inuyasha sat by the fire."Just don't think I'm completely mad for what I'm about to say, just trust me, it's the truth."

-Several hours and bowls of sake later...^.^-

"This is impossible!"Miroku said."Why would she go into your body?!"

"I don't know."Inuyasha said softly.

"Why not Sango's?!I mean, girls understand each other, right?!"

"Sango wasn't with her when she truly died."Kaede said, pouring more sake into Inuyasha's bowl."It makes perfect sense to me.Inuyasha is the first person she met here.She spent most of her time with him."

Sango stared at her."It makes sense to me, too."She rested her head on her hand."I recognize what you were talking about, too.It reminds me of an old legend."

"Legend?"

"My father told me."She leaned back, smacking Miroku for groping her."It is said that there is a kind of demon that can influence minds.It's almost extinct from what I've heard, but there are still a few around."

"What are they?"

"I'm not really sure, but they're called(SAYA!jk) Golousho.I've never personally came in contact with one,"She crossed her arms, "but I hear they can't influence the minds of demons, only humans."

Inuyasha felt a slight probing at his mind and smelled Kagome's fragrance.

Shippou, who had been silent almost the whole time, lifted his nose to the air."I smell Kagome..."He said softly, pain entering his gaze.

Inuyasha was silent.Kagome, he though.Are you here?With us?

He stared across the room and saw a faint shimmering in front of him.A picture of Kagome's smiling face.

He closed his eyes.Oh, Kagome...he thought, almost smiling.

**Golousho**

Kagome floated in Inuyasha's mind.Her mind was melded with his.She could hear his thoughts, see his dreams, and tell what touched his soul.She now knew he loved her.

Sighing, she gently brushed his mind.Speaking to him took a lot of energy, so she had to resort to finding ways to tell him how she felt without words.She wished she could have told him what she wanted to say.

Inuyasha shuddered.She touched me?he wondered.He'd shuddered a lot lately.He thought it must be Kagome trying to communicate.

He smiled, and enjoyed the sensation."Kagome's trying to communicate."He chuckled at the others baffled expressions.

"How?"Sango asked."I thought you said she spoke to you!"

"She did once."He looked down at his hands."She hasn't since then.I think she was partially trying to calm me then."

Kagome brushed his mind again.

That one little brush had told him a million things:It's okay.You're right.

Kagome smiled as a rainbow of beautiful color washed through his mind.I want to talk to him again...she thought.I wonder if he can hear my thoughts like I can hear his...

'I can...'Came the reply.

We must hurry, she thought, I'm almost certain if we kill the Golousho...

She didn't finish that thought.

'Do you think maybe you will be okay?'Inuyasha's compassionate thought rang in her head.

I'm not sure, but this little incident may be corrected.

'Then I'm all for it.'

Kagome smiled and gently caressed his mind.Thank you, my Inuyasha...

Golousho looked through the minds of all the people he killed.The most recent, the guardian of the shikon jewel, was bothering him.Her mind was blank.Almost like it was gone.

He had seen her get absorbed into the half-demons body.It hadn't boded well then.Now, he was certain there was going to be trouble.

None of his other victims had been able to break the hypnosis.But that girl had.And he had to kill her himself.She was dead, but he couldn't sense her soul, nor smell her body.He couldn't understand why.

He knew that the girl had been special.That was why he had targeted her.But how had she been able to have her soul absorbed by a youkai?!

Golousho frowned.There was only one answer.Her soul was incomplete.Not completely there.The other half of her soul was contained in the body of the youkai.

So he would have to kill both.

Because he never let his brides escape him.

Kagome felt the back of her mind being tugged at.She cursed in her mind and set up as strong a barrier as she could.

'Kagome, what's wrong?'

Inuyasha's earnest thought made her smile.

Golousho.Research him.I need to know more.

"O-kay..."Sango said, flipping through a book."Golousho, Golousho...hmmm...BINGO!"

"What does it say?"Inuyasha asked, peering over his shoulder.

Sango gulped."Not good, definitely not good."She handed the book to Miroku.

Miroku stared a minute."Gods..."He whispered.

Kaede snatched the book."Golousho only uses hypnosis to get a mind link with prospective..."She looked up at Inuyasha."You may want to sit down."

"BRIDES?!?!?!"Inuyasha cried, eyes wide with shock."He kills only women and takes them as BRIDES?!"

"Evidently."Kaede frowned."This does not bode well.If Kagome broke the hypnosis, then she is technically not his wife, but..."

"She's still his bride and their minds should still be linked."Miroku finished."We're in deep trouble."

Inuyasha let out a string of curses that could have made the worst pirate blush."What do we do?!"He whispered finally."Damn this!"

'Inuyasha...'Kagome's voice spoke out in the room, causing all heads to jerk up.

"Kagome?!"Inuyasha blinked.

'Yes, I'm speaking aloud again.'She paused.'I realize this probably is not the best time, but Golousho's been probing into my mind.I have a weak barrier up, but I don't know how effective it is...'

Inuyasha's face turned angry."The bastards doing what?!"

'Calm down.I need help.Everyone needs to try to create some form of barrier around Inuyasha's mind.When that is up, I will be shielded...as well...no more time...Good-bye...'

Inuyasha turned from the others as tears pierced his eyes.Oh, Kagome...he thought sadly.I miss seeing you smile.

Golousho smiled.She still exists in the mind of that halfling, eh, he thought, laughing.He looked around the room filled with his brides."Kukuku..."

**Touch Me**

Inuyasha wept silently that night.Oh, Kagome...he thought.Please speak to me!

Inuyasha...

The thought caused his head to jerk up.Kagome?!

Yes.I'm sorry, speaking uses up a lot of my energy.Her soft thoughts were broken, as if she was having trouble breathing.

Inuyasha touched his chest where his heart was.It's beat was rapid, irregular.Kagome, please, don't push yourself.I don't want to loose you!

'You never will, my Inuyasha...' was her only reply.

Kagome lightly brushed her fingertips across Inuyasha's mind.She wanted to cry.Hearing his pained thoughts made her sad, wanting to comfort him.

She gently caressed his mind, and heard him stifle a gasp.She smiled.There's so much I want to tell him, she thought.

Her fingers touched his thoughts, his mind, his soul, comforting him when he needed it, scolding him, calming him.

Inuyasha reclined back against the trunk of the Gods tree.He smiled at the feeling of her brushing her fingers around in his mind.

Kagome...he thought.I love you so much...

'I love you too, Inuyasha...'

Kagome's thought almost made him fall from the tree.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, before the accident...'She thought, gently caressing his thoughts, telling him she was sincere.

Me too, he thought, wishing he could touch her.

Suddenly, he felt something soft brush across his lips, carried by Kagome's scent.

"Kagome?"He asked.

'Yes?'

Her voice sounded like a whisper in his ear."Was that you?"

'Yes.'He felt her hands cup his face.'Would you like me to become solid for a little while?'

It was almost like an answer to his prayer."Can you?"He asked, hesitantly.

'It would use quite a bit of energy.'He almost saw her smile.'Would you be willing to make the most of it?'

His heart was lodged in his throat."Gods yes."He whispered.

Something left his chest and he saw Kagome sitting in front of him smiling."Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered.

"Kagome..."He stared at her a long moment."Oh, god, Kagome!"He breeched the distance between them and folded her into a warm happy embrace.

"It'll last an hour at most."She said softly."I may not be able to talk for a while afterwards."

Inuyasha silenced any further comments with a needy kiss."Oh, Kagome.I missed seeing your smile!"He wispered against her mouth.

A sweet smile turned up Kagome's lips."Kiss me again."She murmured.

On command, he placed another kiss on her mouth, not releasing her."I want you so badly!"He whispered."I wanted you for so long!"His hands clutched her to him."I love you, my Kagome!"

Hearing the words from his mouth and hearing them in his head held two totally different meanings to her.She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him."I love you...Love you...so much..."She gasped as Inuyasha began to kiss down her neck to her collar bones.

He nipped gently at her.She tastes sweet...he thought, running his tounge along her skin, lashing her pulse with it.

Kagome let out a low moan, then felt something push at the edges of her mind."Shit..."She whispered.

"Eh?"Inuyasha pulled back.

Kagome held her finger up to her lips and her body began to dissipate, reentering him.

"Kagome?!"

'It's okay.'She whispered.'I can't leave you right now.I felt Golousho pushing at my mind again.If I leave the barrier, he'll find us and we'll be killed.'

"Damn him..."He muttered angrily.

'I'm sorry...'

"Shhhh..."Inuyasha whispered."Kagome, please, touch me."He begged her silently.

Kagome smiled.'Okay.'She gently drew her fingers across his mind, soothing him, caressing him.

Golousho was furious.That damn halfling was about to take his bride!He was about to rip down his house.

"How dare he..."He growled."HOW DARE HE!"

**Solution:Death**

Inuyasha walked along the path back to the hut with his head in the clouds.He hadn't been so happy.The only disappointment was that Kagome was dead.But she had been so warm...

His extremely sensitive ears picked up a movement in the bushes.His muscles immediately tensed.

"Well, well, little brother..."

Inuyasha spun around."Sessoumaru..."He hissed.

'Oh, just great!'Kagome fought the urge to hit Inuyasha's mind.'Why do our good days always end BAD?!'

Sessoumaru grinned."Where's your woman?"He purred.

"None of your damn business."

"Oh, so rude.It's a pity.I had some hopes that she would watch me kill you."

Kagome felt Inuyasha tensen.'It's okay, Inuyasha.I have faith in you.'She said aloud.

Sessoumaru looked around."What the hell?!"

Inuyasha smirked."Don't know where she is, do ya?Heh."He drew Tetsusaiga."Attack, if you think you stand a chance."

A dry laugh errupted from the bush."So, both brothers are here.This will save me some time."

Both brothers stared at the bush."Who's there?!"

A tall blonde haired man stepped from the bushes.He had blue stripes down his face, and a straight line down his forhead that was a darker shade of blue.

'I know that voice..."Kagome whimpered.

"My name is Golousho."The man made a sweeping bow."I daresay, you are a very elusive pair."

"You..."Inuyasha growled.His haunches raised."You bastard...YOU KILLED HER!"

Sessoumaru stared at his outraged brother in suprise."Who did he kill?"

"A wonderful person."Inuyasha said softly, looking pained."He killed Kagome."

"The bitch who always follows you around?"

Sessoumaru never saw his brothers fist coming at him."Don't you DARE call her that!"He snarled.

Kagome watched the darkness in Inuyasha's mind spreading.'Calm down, my Inuyasha.'

"But-"He protested.

'Your mind..."She warned, softly.'It's becoming dark.'

Inuyasha immediately felt his anger dissolve."Don't ever call her that again."

Sessoumaru stared at Inuyasha in shock."When did you get fast enough to hit ME?"

'When you attempt to injure me.'Kagome's voice said softly, becoming visible.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha stared at her ghostly form.

'This is just a projection.'She said, looking at Sessoumaru and Golousho.'Both of you have hurt me, but Golousho killed me.In about 500 years.That is a fatal mistake.'

Golousho looked suprised."Why would I kill a stupid chit like you?!"

'You tell me.'She felt her energy leaving her.'I must...go...'She looked at Inuyasha with a smile as her body was once again, taken into his for safekeeping.

Sessoumaru watched amazed."What in seven hells?!"

"It's something you'll never understand."Inuyasha said.He glared at Golousho."I must correct something.Come here a moment."

Golousho stupidly stepped towards Inuyasha."What is this?Who was she?!"

"My beloved.You killed her.I'm fixing that little mistake."He hissed, punching a hole through Golousho's chest.

Sessoumaru took a step back from his psychotic brother."Okay, I think it's time I left..."He turned to leave.

Inuyasha growled."Afraid, nii-chan?"

"Damn straight,"His brother admitted."I'd be a fool not to be.You're out of control."

"No, I was in control.I fixed a mistake.Kagome should never have died."Inuyasha turned away from his brother."I would have been guilty of a horrible crime if I hadn't killed him then."

Sessoumaru stared at his brothers back."You love her a lot, do you not?"

"What do you know of love?"Inuyasha growled.

A small girl walked from behind Sessoumaru."Can we go now, Sessoumaru-sama?I'm tired."

Inuyasha's eyes widened."She's human..."

"Yes.This is Rin.Rin, this is Inuyasha."He knelt beside the girl picking her up."I know quite a bit about love, my brother.That is why I wont kill you."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk away, shocked at the sudden change in his brother.

Then, he felt something rushing out of him, and watched a streak of white shoot away from him.

Kagome?He thought.KAGOME?

There was no answer.

**Correction**

Kagome groaned from bordom."What to do?"She flipped through a book."Nope...I definately ain't studying."She moved towards the window and looked out to the well."Hmmm...Yeah, I think I will."

She stuffed some clothes and instant Ramen into her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and ran out of her room.

After writing a note to her parents she ran out to the wellhouse.To her suprise, Inuyasha was climbing out of the well, looking a bit weary.

"Inuya-"

She was cut off the second his eyes met her."Kagome..."He looked incredibly relieved.

"What?"She tilted her head."Oh, you must want us to go looking for the jewel."

Inuyasha shook his head."No.I just wanted to see you."He stared at her.

She was shocked."You wanted...to see...me?"

"Yes."He whispered.

"Why?"She cocked her head to the side."I don't understand."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just stared at her."I-I-"He started.Finally, he groaned, turning away from her.Why the hell can't I say it?!

"Is something wrong?"Kagome walked around him, looking up into his face concerned.

"Nothing..."He said, angry with himself.

"Oh..."Kagome looked down at her hands."I was going back.It's kinda boring sitting around doing nothing."

Inuyasha caught her face in his hands, gently caressing her."Kagome..."With a sigh, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes shot wide."Wha-?!"

Inuyasha smiled, gently burying his hands in her hair."I love you..."He said finally.

Kagome's eyes widened."You wha-!"

Inuyasha silenced her with an urgent kiss."I love you, Kagome."He whispered.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes."I-I don't know what to say..."She stared at him.

He looked disappointed."I guess you don't feel the same about me."He was about to turn away from her.

Kagome caught his arms."Did I say that?"She asked, looking into his eyes."I must say I'm suprised.I hadn't expected that.I figured you didn't want sat so you lied to me."

Inuyasha looked so sad, it broke her heart."I wasn't."

"I know."She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulders."I-I love you, Inuyasha.I-I always did."

Finally, he put his arms around her waist."I think I did too."When her eyes met his to see if he spoke the truth, he placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips."I missed your smile."He whispered softly.

She looked at his face, curious, then a flash of images entered her head.Words and feelings.

He smiled sadly down at her before easing her head onto his shoulder.

"It's good to be alive, my Inuyasha."She said, gently nuzzling his neck."I'm glad you told me before it was too late."

"Me too, my Kagome..."He looked up at the ceiling."Me too."


End file.
